


{ Story of Evil }

by NovaRawr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actually maybe, And the main kingdoms are Prospit and Derse, Explicit Language, Jade is a tyrant princess, LATER, Mild Language, Multi, So it's kinda Kingdomstuck-y, Violence, i guess, that's better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRawr/pseuds/NovaRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"You're the queen of the country, and I'm a servant of yours;<br/>We were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart.<br/>I will try to protect your from everything that hurts,<br/>And I'll do as you'll say, even the evil way."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Evil Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is a twist on mothy's story of evil - changing up the plot quite a bit but still keeping the same sort of themes: pride, love, pity, friendship, and forgiveness. i kind of split miku's character in two, ahaa.
> 
> just a very short starting chapter to introduce jade and john x

The doors to the courtroom were closed with a resounding _thud_ , muffling cries from the other side as the woman was dragged away by a pair of armoured guards. Of course, John had grown accustomed to such things, after years of hearing the begging and pleading of civilians. He had to train himself to accept it. This was just how her court operated; if she didn't like what she was hearing, it was off you pop. 

And she most certainly did not seem to like the idea of spending her time dealing with outlying villages. 

The servant watched the door for a few moments after it had closed, wondering whether this one would be like the last. That feisty devil whom had managed to worm his way free and back into court to fling himself at her in a state of pure rage, and ended up lying dead on the white-and-black-tiled floor. It had taken weeks to scrub the blood stains off it. John would know, he was the one who had to do it.

When he was sure that his princess was safe, he looked back in her direction, noting how her appearance was quite the same as normal. One leg crossed daintily over the other, elbow propped up on the arm of her throne and head resting in the palm of her hand. She was trying to blow a lock of hair out of her face, with the most bored expression. It must all be so repetitive. But he offered her a smile anyway, and when Jade noticed this, she stopped what she was doing and turned her head to smile back at him.

He held out a hand as an offer, that she took, and helped her to stand from her seat, bowing curtly and bringing the hand in his up to his lips to press a kiss on her knuckles. Then he gave it a small brush over with his thumb, and let her go.

"Would my princess like her tea now?"

She gave a nod and an excited clap of her hands in response, along with a few, chirpy words.

"Oh yes please, I am absolutely starving! It is surprising how much of an appetite sitting here can give you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the alpha kids, beta kids, alternian trolls and damara all have a place in the story of evil, maybe a few more beforian trolls if i figure out roles for them, so feel free to request a chapter to follow a certain character. though we may want to keep it on the mains, hmm? 
> 
> the ships and warning tags will come in later, but i've tagged them so you aren't scared off when they pop up if you like how the story is going so far c:


	2. Gardening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect these chapters to be particularly long, unless i get a sudden burst of inspiration from somewhere. i am planning on making this story very long though, if that makes up for it?
> 
> introducing jane and jake.

"I do not understand why we are the ones forced to clean up around here." Jane huffed out in indignation, turning to the other servant with a raised brow, "We are servants of the castle, not gardeners."

This made John chuckle lightly, and he paused in his clipping of the garden's shrubbery to look back at her, "Oh come on, sister. You are as aware as I am that the princess loves her gardens, and will throw a fit if they are not maintained and kept to perfection. Especially with the ball coming up soon, hmm?" Jane just replied with a conceding shake of her head, and brushed her lap off, then returning to picking through the dirt so as to keep pulling out weeds and dead flower bulbs once more. "Must make sure the roses are especially well looked after."

Shaping hedges was more of a challenge than people seemed to let on, but he would be happy to do so for his princess. Besides, at least he wasn't ordered to move around too much in the bright light and heat from their sun, unlike a certain poor sod. He could see Jake out of the corner of his eye, scraping away at leaves and pine cones and such on the stone tile paths, trying to clear them up as quickly as he could. The guy was not particularly tall, but he was stocky, leaving most of the physical labour tasks to fall to him. But he always took them with a smile. Not complaining or ever mentioning how unfair it was, just working hard and working well. He was far too nice to people, in John's personal opinion, but he had a certain charm about him that made him very, very hard to dislike.

A soft sigh, so quiet that it was almost lost in the breeze, brought John's attention back to the girl working closer to him, and he noticed her own gaze fixed on Jake, the sight almost making him want to laugh. Oh. Bless.

"Hey Jaaane-" Her light blue eyes immediately looked up to his face. "-what were you thinking about?" He grinned when he saw her cheeks fill in with a faint blush, and she cleared out her throat, turning back to her work as if she had never been looking away from it, "Oh, just, erm, how.. how I sure wish Vantas would have brought in his lady. Yes, that's it; she would have been positively brilliant at picking out the placement for these flowers!"  
"Yes, I am sure that is what you were thinking. May you pick and pass me those couple of stray daisies over there? I can use them for this and it will help clean up the flower beds." Jane shut the protest to the first part away when she closed her mouth, picking the two odd daisies up and handing them to him. John gave her a small word of thanks and reached back up to thread the small stems of the flowers into the hedge.

And as he did so, he noticed the canary sitting atop the hedge, blinking it's rounded, beady black eyes down at him. 


End file.
